Principality of Tol Nuit
(de jure) ** House de Nuit * House de Nuit (de facto) | Status = | Today Part Of = |Natural Resources = Minerals *Gold *Iron *Silver **Storm Silver *Coal}} The Principality of Tol Nuit (Baradi: Principauté de Tol Nuit; Nuitaal: Vorstendom van Tol Nuit) also known simply as Tol Nuit, is a protectorate of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, located on the island of Tol Nuit in the Great Sea. Originally Governorate of Tol Nuit, the Zevensterren Revolution of 514 K.C and later the Fifth Northern War resulted in the dissolution of the Tirasian Colony, with the northern half becoming independent as the Zevensterren Republic, while the south was reformed into the current Principality. Currently, Tol Nuit stands as a member of the Grand Alliance as, unlike the rest of Kul Tiras, they remained loyal following the Third War. Etymology The name Tol Nuit, comes from the Baradi words Tol or Island and Nuit or Night, resulting in the name meaning Night Island or Isle of the Night, similar to names such as Tol Barad (Isle of the Tower) or Tol Dagor (Isle of Battle). Tol Nuit is so named due to the mist and fog the island is shrouded in, granting a perpetual night-like overcast and the initial belief by Baradi settlers that they had landed on an island, as they did not initial discover the wayrift with Vildskanor. History Government Vorst Officially serving as a ruler in the name of the Lord Admiral, in reality, the Vorst of Tol Nuit in reality is a de facto monarch who maintains unlimited authority over the Government and Armed Forces of the Principality. The current ruler of Tol Nuit is Vorstesse Fleur Napoleon de Nuit, who has reigned since the Third War. The Nuitétats Serving as the principality's parliament, the Nuitétats or Nuit Estates runs the day to day activities of Tol Nuit and is modelled on the Skanoric form, being a Quatercarmeral parliament. Assemblée Noble The Upper House of the Nuitétats, the Assemblée Noble or Noble Assembly is made up of the principality's landed nobility. It serves as both a House of Legislature, voting on bills created by the nobility and as a House of Review, reviewing and voting on bills passed by the other three houses before they are voted into law. Assemblée Clergé The first of the three Lower Houses, the Assemblée Clergé or Clergy Assembly houses the representatives of Nuit's clergy and clerical peasantry, thus representing around 10% of the population. It serves almost purely as a House of Legisature, voting on bills created by the realm's clergymen, although it also approves bills created by the other two Lower Houses. Assemblée Bourgois The second of the Lower Houses, the Assemblée Bourgois or Townsman Assembly serves to represent the middle class and bourgeois, thus representing approximately 30% of the population. Like the other two Lower Houses, it votes on bills created by the middle classes and approves bills passed by both the other houses. Assemblée Ordinaire The final and least prestigious of the Lower Houses, the Assemblée Ordinaire or Common Assembly represents the commoners and peasantry, around 60% of the population. It serves the same role as the rest of the Lower Houses, voting on bills made by the common folk and those passed by the other two houses. Lands The lands of Tol Nuit are divided into 3 main sections, the Grand Duchies of Nuit, Langétendue and Coteau. Grand Duchy of Nuit * Capital: Nuitbourg * Grand Duke: Fleur Napoleon de Nuit * Size: 1 898 square miles * Population: 450 000 * Density: 51 per square mile The Grand Duchy of Nuit is the largest of the three Grand Duchies and is located in the south of the Principality. City of Nuitbourg * Capital: Nuitbourg * Count':' Fleur Napoleon de Nuit * Size: 20 square miles * Population: 60 000 * Density: 3 000 per square mile Nuitbourg, also known as Nuitstad, is the centre of Tol Nuit, located in the Duchy of Nuit. Duchy of Nuit Bishopric of Liélande County of Haunlande County of Nemlande Grand Duchy of Langétendue * Capital: Skolworp * Grand Duke: Marie de Langétendue * Size: 1 466 square miles * Population: 360 000 * Density: 246 per square mile The Grand Duchy of Langétendue is located in the north of the Principality, bordering the Zevensterren Republic. Duchy of Langétendue County of Lymland Grand Duchy of Coteau * Capital: Coteaubourg * Grand Duke: Jacques de Coteau * Size: 905 square miles * Population: 90 000 * Density: 99 per square mile The smallest of the Grand Duchies in population and size, the Grand Duchy of Coteau is located in the east of the Principality, within the forests of the Grandtaillis. Duchy of Coteau County of Grandtaillis Geography Flora and Fauna Culture The culture of Tol Nuit is in effect a mix of Skanoric, Baradi and Tirasian cultures, due to the islands position. Demographics The heritage of the majority of Nuitois citizens is, much like the culture, mixed between ancestors from Vildskanor Proper, the Baradi islands and Kul Tiras. This has resulted in the majority of Nuitois being of relatively short statue, with a height of 5'6" on average. Meanwhile, the most common hair colour among the population is blonde and the most common eye colour is blue, both similar to the common colours among the Skanori. Finally, the majority of Nuitois also take after the Skanori in that they have relatively pale skin, although those descended from traders tend to have a darker skin tone. Religion The religion followed by the majority of the Nuitois could broadly be classified as a part of the Faith of the Tides, but with modifications due to Skanoric influence. In general the Nuitois worship the Tidemother, while also paying homage to a trio of Wild Gods, who they consider to to be the Tidemother's children. Wyrmarée, the Tidewyrm The first of the "Children of the Tidemother", Wyrmarée is a Tidewyrm Wild God, believed to have been tasked by the Tidemother with guardianship of the oceans. Priests of Wyrmarée are known as Tidesages, as with their mainland cousins and use both holy and water magicks. Hinuit, the Owl The second of the Children, Hinuit is twin to Vaucont and is a Owl Wild God believed to have been tasked with the guardianship of the night and the dead, with power over mist and fog. Priests of Hinuit are known as Dusksages and wield death and frost magicks. Vaucont, the Falcon The last of the Children, Vaucont is a Falcon Wild God believed to have been tasked with guardianship of the day and the living, with power of storms and rain. Priests of Vaucont are known as Galesages and wield lightning and air magics. Cuisine Language The languages spoken in Tol Nuit consist mostly of Common, Skanoric, Baradi and Nuitaal, with Tirassi, Dwarven and the other two Skanoric Languages, Huszaric and Govoric. Economy In terms of economy, Tol Nuit is mostly focused on agriculture in the north, while the southern areas have larger amounts of heavy industry such as mining. Natural Resources In terms of natural resources, minerals are focused in the Grand Duchy of Nuit, while agriculture is focused in Langétendue and lumber in Coteau. Mineral Resources The mineral resources of Tol Nuit are concentrated along a line running south-west to north-east, located in the centre of the Grand Duchy of Nuit. This line has large deposits of coal, iron, silver and gold, with additional deposits located in the mountainous region of the Grand Duchy of Coteau. Agricultural Resources Tol Nuit's resources of arable land are located in the major points, the large open plains and marshes of the Grand Duchy of Langétendue and the open areas of the Grand Duchy of Nuit. Lumber Resources The final major natural resource group of the principality is lumber. These resources are located primarily in the heavily forested areas of the County of Grandtailis and are used to supply the industrial areas in other parts of Tol Nuit. Industry In terms of industry, Tol Nuit can be divided into 3 areas based on region. The Grand Duchy of Nuit has the largest concentration of heavy industry, located around the mineral belt and the Langruer River. Meanwhile, the Grand Duchy of Coteau has a smaller industrial base, mostly focused on logging and mining and the Grand Duchy of Langétendue is mostly focused on agriculture, with any heavy industry located around Skolworp or the Langruer River. Weaving The primary finished goods industry of the Principality, Tol Nuit's weaving industry is focused in the aforementioned industrial areas of Skolworp and the Langruer. Formerly a cottage industry scattered across various villages, the Vildskanoric Industrial Revolution and the invention of the Spinning Jenny, Waterframe, Flying Shuttle and Spinning Mule in Gilneas saw these weavers congregated into large, centralised factory towns, themselves located around rivers to provide power via waterwheels. The majority of resources for the Nuitois weaving industry is provided by cotton growers and wool farmers within the Grand Duchy of Nuit and the flax fields of Langétendue. Additionally, some cotton is imported from other areas such as Stormwind and shipped down the Langruer to the mills. Metalworking The second major finished goods industry, the Nuitois metalworking industry is located mostly in the industrial belt of the Grand Duchy of Nuit. Unlike the water-powered mills of the weaving industry, the metalworking industry relies on steamworks fed by the many coal mines of the area, similar to the heavy industries of the rest of Vildskanor. Most of the metal for this industry is provided by the mines of the principality, meaning that the primary output consists of Iron, Steel and Storm Silver. Jewelcrafting The third and last of the finished goods industries, Jewelcrafting within Tol Nuit serves two purposes. The first of these is the usual production of gems, jewels and jewellery, while the second is focused on the production of special components for various technologies such as gnomecoders, harvest golems and other gadgets. Logging The first of the major raw goods industries, logging in the principality is focused around the forests of the Grandtailis, in the Grand Duchy of Coteau. Logs harvested here are shipped downriver to water-powered mills in the principality's industrial belt, before being sent to Skolworp to be shipped out to places such as Vastelldam. Mining The second of the raw goods industries, mining in Tol Nuit is focused around the mineral belt of the Grand Duchy of Nuit. These mines mostly produce Iron, Steel, Silver, Storm Silver and Gold, which is then used in the various metalworking or jewelcrafting industries. Agriculture Besides the various heavy industries, the primary use of land in Tol Nuit is focused on farming, ranching and other forms of agriculture. This agricultural industry can be divided into two sectors, subsistence, which is focused on feeding the farmers themselves, and cash crops, which are focused on providing grain or raw materials for the weaving industry. Similarly, most animals are raised to provide food or raw materials, with only a small number being used by the farmers themselves. Subsistence Crops The oldest form of farming in Tol Nuit, subsistence farming is mostly carried out by the remaining family farms of the principality. Most crops grown for subsistence are basic vegetables or animals such as chickens. Flax The primary crop of Langétendeu, flax is farmed to provide materials for the linen weavers of Skolworp. Additionally, the flax seeds are ground to make linseed oil for paint manufacturers in Vastelldam and Varland, while the by product becomes feed for livestock. Wool Raised in the hills of Liéland, sheep and goats are used in the principality to provide the local mills with wool to weave into cloth, similar to how flax and cotton is used in the other provinces. Cotton Grown in the southern areas of the Grand Duchy of Nuit, Cotton is, like flax and wool, woven into textiles at local mills before being shipped to Skolworp for trade with the rest of Vildskanor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Grain The only major non-textile crop, Grain is farmed across the principality. This crop is the primary method for feeding the populace of both Tol Nuit itself and the large cities of Vildskanor. Cattle Mostly grazed for milk, leather and beef, Cattle are found in ranches across both the Grand Duchies of Nuit and Langétendue. Most of those cattle used for milk are for subsistance, while the leather and beef cattle are design for providing meat and materials for export. Pigs Although not a mainstay of the economy as they are in Drustvar, large amounts of pigs and other swine are farmed in Langétendue. These pigs are typically used as meat for the peasantry, instead of being exported like cattle are. Fish Primarily found in extensive aquaculture farms across the coasts of Langétendue, fish farming in Tol Nuit mostly works on a system of hydroponics. Water from the fish ponds is cycled into the flax fields, before being sent back to the fish ponds. This system means that the water is regularly filtered and vital nutrients are not wasted, instead being taken by either the fish or the flax. Trade After Agriculture and Heavy Industry, Trade is the largest economic factor in Tol Nuit. The entirety of the principality's overseas trade runs through the port of Skolworp and is typically carried by four companies, the Royal Varlandic Trading Company, the Ashvane Trading Company, the Stormwind Trading Company or the Rustbrine Cartel. Royal Varlandic Trading Company Tied with the Ashvane Trading Company as the largest trading group in the principality, the Royal Varlandic Trading Company or KVH primarily ships goods between Skolworp and ports such as Furstyrstad, Törneburg, Rosholm, Vastelldam and Stormwind City. The majority of trade goods imported by the KVH take the form of minerals such as coal and iron from Varland and Rostkamm; and cotton from Stormwind. Meanwhile, the majority of exports take the form of worked metals, textiles and grain being transported to Varland, Zevensterren, Rostkamm and Stormwind, while lumber is also transported to Zevensterren. Finally, Skolworp formerly served as an exchange point for goods going to Varland from Kul Tiras and vise-versa. Following the return of Kul Tiras to the Alliance, however, this use has dropped off as KVH ships are now allowed to enter Boralus. Ashvane Trading Company The other major trading company to do business in Tol Nuit, Ashvane Trading Company primarily ships goods between Skolworp and Boralus. The majority of trade goods imported by the Ashvanes take the form of minerals such as Ashvane Coal and Storm Silver, while the majority of exports take the form of worked metals, textiles, grain and lumber. As mentioned above, Skolworp once served as an exchange point for goods going to Varland from Kul Tiras, with the Ashvane Company taking on goods from the KVH. Stormwind Trading Company Not as prominent within Tol Nuit as the KVH or Ashvane Company, the STC primarily ships goods between Skolworp and Stormwind City, similar to the KVH. The majority of trade goods imported by the STC take the form of cotton and dyes, while the majority of exports take the form of textiles and grain. Rustbrine Cartel The largest trading company in Tol Nuit after the Ashvanes and KVH, the Rustbrine Cartel primarily ships goods between Skolworp and ports such as Port Rustbrine, Undermine or Booty Bay. The majority of trade goods imported by the Rustbrine Cartel take the form of oil, metals such as iron, and coal. Meanwhile, the majority of goods exported by the cartel take the form of silver and various engineering gadgets. International Relations Military Notes * Both the Principality of Tol Nuit and the Zevensterren Republic draw cultural influence from the Low Countries of Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Kul Tiras Locations Category:Tol Nuit Locations